1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pad for cleaning and polishing a wide variety of surfaces.
2. Description of the Art
Although there is a wide variety of devices available for cleaning and polishing purposes, each device seems to have certain shortcomings. For example, steel wool pads may damage plastic or painted surfaces and do not effectively clean areas of complicated unevenness due to their relative inelasticity. Another example is the nylon brush, which does not remove rugged contaminants without the aid of a cleanser or solvent. Additionally, cleansers and solvents, as well as steel wool, are sometimes undesirable because they are difficult to use and/or irritate the skin.
It is desirable to have a device for cleaning and polishing purposes that effectively cleans and polishes a wide range of surfaces, without the possibility of damaging those surfaces. Also it is desirable for such a device to effectively clean and polish surfaces having complicated unevenness. Finally, it is desirable that a device for cleaning and polishing purposes be safe and easy to use and not require any cleanser or solvent. While each of the prior art devices satisfies one or more of the desired design attributes for a cleaning and polishing device, none has provided a design which collectively satisfies all of the desired design attributes at the same time. The present invention addresses the problems of the prior art devices.
The present invention provides a pad for cleaning and polishing purposes. The filaments in the pad are rugged enough to remove stubborn contaminants yet fine enough that they will not damage a plastic or painted surface. Also, the pad is versatile enough to reach areas of complicated unevenness. Finally, the pad is safe and easy to use because no cleansers or solvents are required, and the relatively fine fibers do not irritate the skin.